Modern Macbeth
by The Surreal Cereal Killer
Summary: Mac Bethany is the almost star soloist of his school band. When three shady fortune tellers try to predict his future, his girlfriend Lucy Macdonald tries to speed up the process to their prosperity.
1. Cast List

So uhh, I wrote this for my English class but I'm sadly pretty proud of how cringy it is so here's the cast list so you won't be too confused.

1st Witch – Olga

2nd Witch – Trudie

3rd Witch – Gretta

Macbeth – Mac Bethany

Banquo – Banks Oh

Ross – Ross

Lady Macbeth – Lucy Macdonald

King Duncan – Duncan King

Malcolm – Malcolm King

Donalbain – Donald King

Fleance – Flynn Oh

Macduff – Mark Duffman

Lennox - Liam

Seyton – Seyton

Siward - Simon

The story doesn't make much sense, but that's okay! Enjoy!


	2. Part 1

"Fair is foul, and foul is fair, however through the fog and filthy air," three fortune tellers chanted in unison.

The three women burst out cackling in their small carnival tent.

"That ritual never gets old!" Olga exclaimed, slapping her knee. "Now let's lure in some more students. Gretta, it's your turn today."

Gretta grumbled but promptly exited to fetch new customers.

"Remember that young lady who came in the other day?" Olga asked Trudie while waiting for Gretta to return.

"Yes. You told her that her boyfriend will get lost at sea," Trudie recalled. "That was quite harsh."

Olga shrugged. "She wouldn't give me any of her mini donuts. I was starving! It was great when she ran off crying. What a sucker! The poor thing actually thinks these fortunes come true."

"Quick! Get into position, Gretta is back!" Olga urged as she heard footsteps approach.

The two ladies scrambled into their places and awaited their next victim. Gretta returned to the tent with a shaking schoolboy and his scrawny friend. The boy had shaggy dark locks, dusted with dandruff and wore a skeptical expression. His friend was shaking slightly as he sat down in a seat.

"Welcome young ones to the Wicked Sisters' palm reading, where all our predictions come true! Firstly, tell us a bit about yourselves," Olga introduced, "and pay $26.99."

The two boys started deciding how to split the payment. They came to an agreement a few minutes later and paid the old ladies.

"Uh, so, um, my name is Mac Bethany. I'm in band, and music is like, literally, my life." Mac croaked with his palms sweaty and arms heavy.

"I'm Banks Oh and I play the bassoon," Mac's friend trembled nervously.

"Well, Mac, player of the flute, finalist of the Scone Secondary School talent show, performer of all solos in band," Olga recited. "Expect great things in your future."

Mac and Banks widened their eyes.

"What?!" the two boys shouted in unison.

"How do you know I play the flute? I make it to the finals? I get to play all the solos? Mac bombarded the elderly women with questions.

The women ignored Mac and faced Banks.

"Your little brother will also become the star soloist," Olga continued.

"Sweet!" Banks went in for a high five with Mac but was left hanging. He shamefully put down his hand.

The women stopped speaking and Mac and Banks waited for more. Shortly, they realized that their session was finished.

"That's all?" Mac questioned. "Tell us more!"

"Nah. Bye," the women shooed the boys out of their tent.

The students fled the area and walked back to the schoolyard.

"I can't believe we wasted money on that." Mac complained. "What a scam."

"Ehh, I mean they kind of forced us to go in there. We had no choice!" Banks reasoned.

"You're right. What were we supposed to do? Say no?" Mac suggested.

Banks paused and thought for a moment.

"Yes."

"Oops."

"Hey guys, wait up!" a distant voice shouted.

Mac and Banks stopped walking. A short boy caught up with them and paused to catch his breath.

"What's up Ross?" Mac greeted him.

"I just wanted to say congratulations for making it to the finals of the talent competition with Lucy!" Ross panted.

"What?! I actually made it?" Mac's jaw dropped.

"Yeah man! Can't wait to see what you guys have got in store. Maybe you even have a chance to win that scholarship! Anyways, have a nice day, I've got to go home. It's getting late. Bye guys!" Ross scampered off.

"Oh my god!" Mac and Banks screamed while jumping up and down like prepubescent girls.

"Does this mean those fortune tellers' predictions are true?" Mac asked.

"I guess so?" Banks replied with uncertainty. "That would mean Flynn would also be the main soloist too!"

Mac frowned. "Yeah… Well I'll see you on Monday. I'm going to head home now. Lucy's coming over."

"Tell her I said hi. Bye!" Banks waved and parted ways with Mac.

Mac walked home alone, his head clouded with thoughts. When he arrived at his 5000 square foot mansion, he noted that only Lucy's car was parked in the driveway. His parents were gone for the next couple of weeks as they impulsively decided to go on a vacation to Paris.

He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his keys and unlocked his front door.

"Lucy?" Mac called as he stepped into his house.

"I'm in the living room!" Lucy shouted back.

Mac followed the sound of her voice and the TV. He greeted Lucy and sat beside her on the large loveseat. She was watching _The Bachelor_ as usual.

"How was the carnival? I hope I didn't miss much. I had to see what would happen to Becca! Like, I literally can't believe what Arie did to her, ugh!"

"Uh huh," Mac nodded along, pretending he was paying attention. "The carnival was pretty lame, but there was this tent called the Wicked Sisters and Banks and I got our fortunes told. They said that I would make it to the finals of the talent show and that I'll become the main soloist in the band. And get this, right after we left them, Ross told me that we made it to the finals!"

Lucy tore her attention from the TV screen to her boyfriend. "Oh my god, we like, actually have a shot at winning!"

"And since the fortune tellers prophesied that, that means that I'll be the core soloist too! I just don't know when that will happen."

Lucy pondered the newly learned information. "The finals are in a week and we're up against Duncan, the lead soloist and his brothers. The audience is going to vote for him no matter how good we are. Well, what if we somehow get rid of him and you snatch his title? Then we get more votes and we get the scholarships!"

"Wow, you're a genius!" Mac applauded. "But how can we do that?"

"How about we invite him and his brothers over for a celebratory dinner and sleepover with our friends. We take one of your expensive chef's knives and you stab Duncan while he's sleeping. We then rub his blood onto your personal body guards, so we can frame them. I can easily get them drunk and they won't remember anything. Easy peasy."

Mac was appalled.

"Excuse me? That's a little bit too far. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy retorted. "We have to get those scholarships! God, you're like, literally a coward. It's not that hard! Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with you," Lucy sneered.

Mac didn't want Lucy to leave him.

"Um, can I sleep on it?"

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going home. Don't talk to me again until you make up your mind."

Lucy collected her belongings and stormed out of the mansion.

Mac sighed deeply.

"Why is she like this?" Mac pondered aloud to no one in particular.

He got ready for bed after secretly finishing the episode of _the Bachelor_. While in bed, he grabbed his phone and opened his messages, hovering his finger over Lucy's profile picture.

"U up😉?" Mac texted. He awaited a response. The message was marked with 'seen' shortly but a text never came from Lucy's end.

Twenty minutes passed and there was still no reply. Mac tried to hold in the single tear that was forming and went to sleep, defeated.

* * *

The next day, Mac confronted Lucy about what happened the last night and she insisted that her phone ran out of power. The couple invited Duncan and friends over for a dinner party at Mac's house. Mac was still mentally preparing himself for upcoming events. He wasn't sure if he had the guts to murder someone. But he was afraid Lucy would dump him and he really needed the scholarship.

Mac ordered his personal chef to make some quality pepperoni pizzas and chicken wings. Lucy decorated the mansion with colourful balloons and streamers. As the guests started to arrive in the evening, Lucy played her favourite party playlist on the huge speakers.

Lucy greeted Duncan as he arrived, treating him courteously and making sure he wasn't suspicious at all. His brothers Donald and Malcolm followed and entered the home. They seated themselves on a far away lavish couch.

"I'm so glad you were able to come today! Mac really looks up to your saxophone playing," Lucy smiled at the doorway.

"Thank you! I love his flute playing. Too bad the director doesn't give him any solos," Duncan replied, genuinely trying to be polite.

Mac approached the group with a grin.

"Are you guys talking behind my back?" He teased.

"Nah man, I was just telling Lucy how much I love you. No homo."

Mac grimaced. "Thanks man, I really am inspired by your improvisations in your solos."

The two boys bro-hugged awkwardly.

"Dinner will be in a couple of hours, so in the meantime, make yourself at home!" Mac patted Duncan on the back.

"Will do, man."

More guests arrived one by one and the party had started. They danced, chattered, played on their phone and ate a lot of food throughout the night. The teens enjoyed the meal made by Mac's personal chef. As the sun set, the kids loosened up more and there was a little bit of underage drinking. Just a little.

Around midnight, Banks and his younger brother Flynn were wandering around the halls. Mac entered the hall after getting some aspirin for his headaches. The siblings were surprised to see Mac still up.

"Hey man," Banks waved at Mac. "Everybody else is already asleep. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just some headaches." Mac slurred.

Banks blinked. "Right. I couldn't sleep. I've been dreaming of those fortune tellers. Their prophecy is still stuck in my mind. One part of it already came true for you! That's gotta be something right?"

"Nah, it's just a coincidence," Mac brushed it off. "I haven't thought of it at all. It's not true, don't be delusional. Hey, let's talk at another time. I'm really tired right now."

"Well good night then," Banks and Flynn waved and headed back to the room they shared.

"Good night guys," Mac sighed deeply. It was difficult to lie to his best friend.

Mac went to his room to mentally prepare himself for the murder of Duncan. He was nervous and scared.

In his inebriated state, he saw a knife floating in the air, startling Mac.

"What the…?" Mac muttered. He tried to grasp at it, but the blade was not solid. The blade was then splattered with blood and pointed to Duncan's room.

Mac tried to hold it again but failed. He regretted drinking as much as he did. The drinks must've been spiked with some other substance.

He vigorously wiped his eyes and the knife was gone. The notification bell on his phone rang and he was alerted by Lucy that his body guards were drunk and asleep.

Mac went to the kitchen to get a blade. He took a deep breath and quietly walked into Duncan's room.

Lucy was waiting outside the room, crossing her fingers. She hoped Mac was man enough to do the deed. She heard Mac whimper loudly and facepalmed. If he failed this task, the only reason she would stay with him was for his money. She reached for her phone and messaged Mac.

"LOL, are u rlly struggling to kill him😠? If he didn't look like my dad, I could've even done it." Lucy sent.

Lucy was jolted by the bedroom door slamming open. Mac emerged with his hands covered in blood and still clutching the knife.

"Shhh!" Lucy urged. "You're going to wake everyone! Why do you still have the knife with you?"

"I can't go back in there," Mac whispered. "God, I can't deal with this. What have I done?"

"Ugh, you can't do anything right!" Lucy shrieked. She snatched the blade from Mac's grip and marched to the corpse of Duncan herself. She rubbed her hands in the blood of Duncan and rubbed it over the sleeping guards. She then gently put the knife in the hand of one of the men.

She returned to Mac, who was resting in a fetal position.

She grabbed his hands to pull him up.

"Come on Mac," Lucy brought him to the washroom. "A little water will clear us of this deed."

Mac silently scrubbed his hands clean.

"See? Easy," Lucy sweet-talked as she too washed her hands.

Mac left the bathroom and head off to bed without saying a word.

* * *

In the morning, Mac awoke to chatter. He got dressed and went to see what the commotion was. Mark and Liam were talking to Mac's doorman. The three were all laughing hysterically at a joke the doorman told.

The two guests greeted Mac.

"Hey, Duncan asked to see me yesterday, but I was busy. He hasn't answered any of my texts since last night, so I just wanted to check up on him." Mark suggested.

"Um, he's still sleeping," Mac lied. "You can leave a note for him I guess? I'll take you there."

Mac brought Mark to the bedroom Duncan's body was in. He gestured to the closed door. "He's all yours."

Mark nodded and headed in. A chilling scream was heard throughout the castle almost immediately. He rushed out of the room in horror.

"Oh my God! Duncan's dead!"

Mac pretended to be shocked. "What?!"

Mac, Liam and Lucy headed in to look. Lucy burst into tears dramatically and hyperventilated.

"How could this happen?" she cried.

The rest of the people in the mansion ran to the scene as Mac left to attend to his body guards. Malcolm and Donald hugged each other, trying to stay strong.

"I can't believe this! Our brother is gone!" Malcolm sobbed.

Mac returned shortly.

"I found my body guards covered in blood with a dagger in hand. They must've done it. I've already dealt with them."

Mark stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'dealt with them'?" Mark air quoted suspiciously. "We don't even know if they did it though!"

"I'm just so furious about Duncan's murder, I had to do something!" Mac defended.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Lucy distracted. She collapsed in front of everyone.

"Quick, somebody help her!" Mark and Banks yelled. A small group crowded around Lucy and tried to help.

"Whoever actually killed Duncan is probably going to come for us next," Malcolm whispered to Donald. "Since we're second best in band, one of us will get the lead soloist part. And the person who killed our brother was probably going for that title."

"I agree. We should move to different neighbourhoods. They'll never find us there!" Donald replied.

The group of students all departed shortly, shaken over the death of a classmate.

In the next few days, the weather was horrid all over the city. Thunderstorms boomed all day and the sky was overcast. News had spread about Duncan's murder. Hundreds of people flooded Duncan's Facebook page to post condolences. The news also reported strange occurrences in the town, telling of an owl that killed a falcon and horses eating each other.

At the Duffman house, Mark's pet chicks were chirping happily while Mark fed them. He then paced around his room with his phone in hand.

"Mac was made the lead soloist in band yesterday 😒." Mark texted his friend Ross.

"Well good for him 😄." Ross replied. "I'm still devastated over Duncan. What do u think happened?"

"idk. Maybe Donald or Malcolm killed him? They conveniently moved away right after the murder happened."

"Were you invited to the party Mac and Lucy are going to hold to celebrate Mac's new title?"

"lol no. Honestly I kind of hate the guy."

"Oh well, it's probs gonna be lit." Ross replied. "gtg, see ya soon ✌."

Mark locked his phone and collapsed onto his bed. Something just didn't seem right with Mac.

Back at Mac's mansion, he messaged Banks about the party they're going to host in the evening. Banks replied saying he would first go and take a joyride with Flynn in the late afternoon to the park. Banks didn't know how long they would be gone so Mac presumed they would be late.

Mac pondered to himself. Banks is the only person who knows about the prophecy other than Lucy. He is the one threat to their whole plan. The fortune tellers told them that Flynn would become the lead soloist and Mac did not want that to happen. He'd have to get rid of both. But of course, Mac was too emotionally scarred to do the killing himself. He hired three hitmen he found on YouTube to kill Banks and Flynn. The hitmen demanded Mac to subscribe to their channel before agreeing to do the task.

Mac messaged the men the newly known details of Banks and Flynn's whereabouts in the evening. The hitmen replied that they got this in the bag and sent an excessive amount of emojis for reassurance.

In the evening, as Mac and Lucy yet again prepared the mansion for another party, the hired hitmen went out to kill Banks and Flynn.

Guests arrived at the Bethany estate, dripping wet from the rain. The atmosphere was more somber than the previous party, but the guests were still trying to have a good time. Before the huge feast, Mac had taken a couple shots of whiskey that a guest brought to ease himself. He had to look like he was having a good time, and he couldn't do that sober.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. The YouTube notification on his screen read: "WE KILLED A GUY! (not clickbait)".

Mac gasped at the thumbnail in shock. It was of the three murderers posing with Banks' body. He held his breath as he watched the video. Thankfully it had no views and the group's subscriber count was at 1.

The video depicted Banks being stabbed twenty times to the head while Flynn ran away, screeching. Mac turned off the video angrily. The hitmen let Flynn escape and they uploaded the video to YouTube! Somehow, they were as dumb as a doorknob. Mac managed to hire the most incompetent hitmen ever!

He promptly private messaged the hitmen and demanded them to delete the video by bribing them. They reluctantly complied, not really understanding why the video was bad.

Mac stormed into the dining room where everybody else was already seated and waiting to eat. Liam gestured to Mac's seat at the end of the table.

Mac walked over to his seat and was trying to make small talk as he passed by his guests.

"Man, Banks is missing this awesome dinner, hope he's just late and nothing's happened to him." Mac inconspicuously said.

He stopped at his chair, which was already occupied.

"Who dares to sit in my seat?" Mac fumed before looking at the face of the person. He was taken aback. Banks was settled comfily in his Mac's chair. The figure stared at Mac tensely. Blood was dripping down his face from the top of his head.

Guests quickly took out their phones and started to film Mac's meltdown.

"Don't shake your bloody head at me!" Mac bellowed at Banks.

"Are you okay Mac? You don't look so well." Ross pointed out.

Lucy swiftly tried to cover for him. She laughed nervously.

"Ha ha, that's enough drinking for you today! Please don't be alarmed, he like, does this all the time." Lucy addressed the guests. "His mom always told me stories of when he was a kid and talked to himself! Just don't worry about it, if you stare at him too long, he'll just get angrier."

The guests murmured amongst themselves and continued to eat their food.

"Let's have a toast!" Mac declared, raising his newly filled glass of orange juice. "To everyone's happiness and to our best friends Banks, who couldn't make it tonight. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" The people boomed.

"Get out of here!" Mac shooed at Banks. "Stay in your grave!"

"Okaaay, that's enough for today, everybody get out! Mac is really sick right now, he needs his rest." Lucy ushered everyone out.

"Bye guys, hope you get well soon Mac," Liam waved goodbye.

Once everybody left, Banks was not seen anymore.

"Phew, that was a doozy," Mac sighed in relief. "I've got to stop having spiked drinks."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? What is wrong with you? You were crazy in front of literally everyone! Look, they're all posting the video of you acting out on Instagram already!"

Lucy showed Mac the abundance of videos circulating in her newsfeed.

Mac frowned. "Well I just don't feel comfortable living without more details for the prophecy. I'm already lead soloist. Other than Flynn eventually getting my title, I don't know what else is ahead. I've got to see those fortune tellers again! I don't want to go forward blind."

"I agree," Lucy nodded. "Come on, let's go to bed. You could really use some rest. You haven't been sleeping at all in the past few days."

The two headed off to sleep, ready for a new day.

That same night, Liam and a friend were talking about the murder of Banks. His body had been found in a ditch near the town park. The news and social media decided that Flynn was the killer as he had fled the scene and is who knows where now. But Liam believed Mac murdered Banks.

Liam reported to his pal that Mark had run off to the nearby neighbourhood to retrieve Malcolm. He knew if the public knew that Malcolm and Donald were innocent, they'd believe that Mac was the murderer of Duncan and that he deserves to be sent to juvie. Everybody would finally be rid of his tyrant behaviour.


	3. Part 2

The following day, Mac tracked down the Wicked Sisters website and booked an appointment for the 12:30PM slot. He travelled alone to their small shop in the most unpopular mall in the city.

The shop was littered with trinkets and crystals. The musty scent hit Mac immediately as he entered the store. The bell jingled as the door swung open, alerting Trudie, who was seated at the cash register.

Mac approached the front desk. "Hello, I'm here for the 12:30 appointment."

"Oh, it's you again," Trudie exclaimed. "Did the predictions from last time actually come true?"

Mac narrowed his eyes. "Yes…"

Trudie tried to conceal her shock. "Marvelous, let me get the others and we'll get started in the room at the corner."

She pointed to a small enclosed area and Mac made his way over there.

Trudie quickly rushed into the back room where Gretta and Olga were having their lunch break.

"Guys, that boy from the carnival said his fortunes actually came true!"

"What? I don't believe you," Gretta replied with her mouth full of food.

"Well, he's back for another reading! Since that last one came true, what if we made up another one that's more preposterous?" Trudie proposed.

"And we charge him extra!" Olga added. "Hecate will be so proud of us, hopefully we get a raise from this."

Olga and Gretta ditched their food as the three of them trooped over to Mac.

"Hello again, little one," Olga introduced ominously. "Welcome back to the Wicked Sisters. The price for an in house reading today is $36.99. This includes our special brew."

"Take my money!" Mac shoved his cash into Gretta's outstretched hand with no hesitation.

Trudie handed Mac a small drink made up of suspicious looking ingredients. The stench made everybody's nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Drink this and you will receive your new predictions," Trudie instructed.

Mac downed the liquid quickly while pinching his nose to block out the taste.

Gretta and Olga rolled out a projector quietly and played their premade video and the three women ran out of the room to narrate.

The mystery drink seemed to have affected Mac quickly, as his vision immediately became blurry and his throat burned. As he opened his eyes he saw an armed head that ordered him to beware Mark.

"Yeah, no kidding," Mac muttered. "He hates my guts for some reason."

The head disappeared as a child soaked in blood appeared and told him to beware of someone not born from a woman. Following, a crowned child spinning fidget spinners said Mac was safe until dabbing elders marched up to his house.

"Phew, that'll all never happen. Old people don't dab!" Mac scoffed.

The child faded, and a row of eight teens appeared. The last one was holding a mirror and Banks' ghost was following.

The visions stopped, and the old ladies returned to the secluded room.

"What was the last apparition supposed to mean?" Mac asked.

The fortune tellers looked at each other, silently communicating.

"Sorry, your session's over," Trudie piped.

"Wait no, I just need to know what that means!" Mac protested.

"Farewell, thanks for stopping by!" Gretta ushered Mac out of their shop.

Defeated, Mac sat down on a nearby bench and contemplated his next steps. Mark was his only threat now.

Mac's phone chimed loudly in his pocket. Liam had sent a message saying that Mark went to get Malcolm, so he could replace Mac as the lead soloist. Mac still needed to win the talent competition, so he could not let Malcolm come back. For some reason, Mac replied to Liam saying he would kill Mark's family. He just couldn't resist asserting his dominance.

Mac hired a new murderer to kill Mark's family. Hopefully this one would be better than the last trio.

Mark was still in the next neighbourhood when the hired murderer broke into the Duffman house. He charged into Marks room and spotted his victims. In a cage next to Mark's bed was two baby chickens, Mark's closest family. The chicks chirped in confusion as the murderer wielded his knife and stabbed them viciously, enjoying every second of it. He quickly fled the room, leaving the carcasses in the cage.

Ross was instructed to feed Mark's chickens while he was away and when he arrived at the scene, he yelped and immediately called Mark.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Uh, how are things over there?"

"Great! Malcolm is going to come back and get the title as lead soloist. How are my chickens?"

"They're at peace!" Ross squeaked.

"Well that's good to hear," Mark sighed in relief. "Remember you must feed them twice a day. I'm coming home in a couple of hours― "

"―YOUR CHICKENS WERE MURDERED!" Ross interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Mark cried out.

"I'm so sorry, I went to your house to feed them and I found them dead and covered in blood in their cage," Ross revealed somberly.

"Lady Mark is gone?" Mark sniffed.

Ross nodded but then remembered he was on the phone. "Yeah, they're both gone."

"This must've been Mac, that tyrant," Mark seethed. "I will get my revenge on him. Malcolm just said to channel my sadness into anger. Mac won't know what's coming next."

Mark promptly hung up and Ross was left by himself in Mark's room to clean up the mess.

At the Bethany mansion, Lucy was roaming the halls while asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Mac's personal doctor and gentlewoman were still awake and were talking when they were interrupted by Lucy's ramblings. She repeatedly tried to scrub her hands clean and was going on and on about Mark's chickens and Banks.

"Woo boy, she is crazy," the doctor whispered to the gentlewoman.

Meanwhile, Malcolm and Mark had told the adults in the other neighbourhood of Mac's wrongdoings and how Malcolm and Donald were innocent. The two boys had gathered a large group of adults and kids to confront Mac at his mansion.

In the morning, Malcolm and Mark instructed the kids to spin fidget spinners and the adults to dab at Mac as they paraded up to Mac's mansion. The dabbing would distract Mac and give them an advantage. Malcolm was hoping the attack of fidget spinners and dabbing would wound Mac's ego severely.

Inside Mac's mansion, Lucy was nowhere to be seen while Mac heard people yelling towards his home. Mac's servant Seyton ran towards him and spoke of the how Malcolm alerted the other neighbourhood's adults of Mac's crimes and that they were going to be at the mansion very soon. Mac's neighbourhood's adults couldn't care less of what was happening, despite the various offences the teen had committed.

A piercing scream echoed throughout the mansion. Seyton quickly went to investigate. He returned in a few minutes to report that Lucy had hanged herself. Mac burst into tears for the first time since Lucy ghosted him. He was completely worn out and overwhelmed. All his actions had finally come back to haunt him.

The doorbell rang and jolted Mac out of his thoughts. He first went to the kitchen to grab a knife, knowing that a battle will begin once he opens the door. Mac swung the door open, with his knife at hand.

On the other side of the door was a large group of adults at the front, dabbing rapidly. Mac realized the fortune tellers' prophecy was coming true once again. He relaxed because nobody was not born from a woman. Mac easily sliced through the people and stabbed as many as he could until he made his way to Mark. Mac dabbed back at the haters furiously to assert his dominance.

Mark recoiled, and the assembly of kids behind him spun their fidget spinners and flung them at Mac. It wasn't very effective.

"Oh, hi Mark!" Mac greeted slyly.

"Just give up already! We've got you surrounded," Mark hollered.

"You told on me? I can't believe you! I didn't even do anything wrong," Mac complained.

Everybody stared blankly at him.

"Whatever, I'm never going to lose anyways, since nobody is not born of a woman," Mac decided to share.

Mark took a while to understand what Mac was even saying. "Wait, I'm not born of a woman!"

Mac pursed his lips. "Excuse me?"

"I was a c-sectioned baby!" Mark revealed. "You're finna done!"

Mark dabbed back at his hater rapidly and slapped Mac repeatedly with his elbows. Mac was too astonished to fight back, even though he was holding a knife.

Mark meant to only incapacitate Mac, but the force of his dabs knocked Mac over and his head hit a gigantic rock.

Everybody crowded around Mac's motionless body. Mark put his index and middle fingers on Mac's neck to check his pulse.

"He's dead," Mark declared.

The crowd instantly cheered, and everyone comforted each other. The tyrant was gone! The injured were tended to and there was only one casualty, Simon's son. Ross sadly had to tell Simon, the local flower shop owner, that his son had died. Afterwards, Ross contemplated his existence.

Mark was not charged with anything, as he had retaliated in self defence and Mac had been wanted in the city, but no adult seemed to care. Mark was hailed as a hero in all the neighbourhoods in town. Pet stores and farms rewarded him with free baby chickens and Mark was happier than ever.

All the adults who didn't do anything were deeply ashamed and promised they would act the next time something like this happened. Mac's parents finally returned home after a three-week vacation and ended up very confused to see their son dabbing at an army of kids with fidget spinners on the front page of the local newspaper.

The Wicked Sisters had been shut down, with reviewers on Yelp calling them scammers.

It was revealed that Liam snitched on Mark and all the students at Scone Secondary proceeded to spam Liam's Instagram comments with snake emojis.

Malcolm became the lead soloist and won the school talent competition all by himself as Donald was still MIA. Flynn was still running away and never found out that the town was restored to peace.


End file.
